forever loved
by vampire1031
Summary: Mana realizes that his prized choker is worth alot so he sells it and decides to do something helpful along with the rest of the pack and his boyfriend Jojo  JojoxOC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a trademark lost

Mana's trademark spiked choker began to wear and tear until finally one day it just broke completely, Mana was in shock that his choker finally broke, but realized that it was old and was going to break eventually, but what was even more of a shock was that the spikes were screwed together. Mana wondering if he would be able to add it to anything else decides to take them apart until a little jewel falls out from one of them.

"What the?" Mana says looking at the small round jewel that is glistening in the light of the room, Mana then dumps out all the remaining 11 spikes and counts 12 small jewels.

"hmm I wonder how much I can get for these jewels?" Mana quietly asks himself as he sneaks out of the house and into his car driving down the road a few miles he comes to a jewelry store and walks inside holding the twelve small ruby orbs in his hand.

"How much can I get for these?"

"Are you serious?" the guy asks with shock in his voice

"Yeah I mean even if it is not that much I still would sell it" Mana says with a confused look on his face

"Well I am not going to lie to you, each ruby is worth 1.6 million dollars" the clerk says.

Mana's heart jumps into his stomach at the sound of that as the clerk gets out a check and begins to sign it

"Wait I don't want to seem Greedy, and God did bless my mom with this to give to me so how about you just buy six of them and I throw in the other six for free" Mana says sincere about his offer.

"NO WAY? YOU'RE PULLING MY LEG? THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH YOU ARE VERY GENEROUS" the clerk says writing the check before handing it to Mana. Mana quickly jumps into his car and drives off towards the bank. Parking the car he eagerly makes his way and does a quick deposit, the banker is shocked to see such a large check and thinks that Mana is a drug dealer, but Mana reassures her that it's just he sold his jewelry so that he could make a difference.

After the deposit Mana takes a lollipop and makes his way back to his car, he is quick to call Koa them and tell them that the money is deposited and to start working on the blueprints.

"Mana, no worry we got the blueprints all done, we just going to let you see it and see if there is any changes you wish to be made"

Mana arrives along with Sam, and Travis who Koa forgot to pick up .

"Hey you guy's thank you for letting us stay here with you" Sam says dropping his back off in Mana's room.

"I know I can't believe it, we survived our dad long enough to be saved" Travis says also dropping his stuff off in Mana's room

"No worry little bros, we would do whatever it takes to save you guys, or anyone from anything, that is just how we are" Mike says looking over the blueprints.

"The least you could do is make eye contact with them" Cody says scolding his brother who in return just flips him off making everyone just laugh.

"Ok so the total we got is almost nearly 7 million dollars" Mana says a look of accomplishment on his face.

"Good so we should start getting the supplies, but after the rest of the pack gets home, because it's getting late in the afternoon and I am sure everyone wants to go out and eat lunch in honor of our family growing bigger" Cody says waiting for Aaron and Pam to get home.

Aaron and Pam finally get home, Aaron is carrying little Shamus in his arms bouncing him gently. The whole pack goes to greet the newlywed couple (yes this is after Aaron and Pam get married) all the pack are just making baby noises and silly faces to the little fluff ball.

"God Aaron, he has your eyes" Jojo says staring into the little baby's face.

"Well looks like the pack is all here with two new additions to the family" Aaron says looking over at Sam and Travis.

"Hi I am Sam and this is my brother Travis" Sam says as Travis just waves at the pack.

"SAM, TRAVIS!" Cyrus calls out running up to his brothers and hugging them, followed by Hawk, and Jonah hugging their brothers as well.

"When did you get here?" Hawk asks just happy that him and his brothers are finally reunited.

"Mana came and picked us up on the way back from the bank, It took a while but he got us"

"Don't worry me and Sam was waiting patiently" Travis said with a grin.

"Ok lets all go and eat now" Cody says walking out the door being followed by the rest of the pack.

"This is going to be a great idea isn't it Hun?" Aaron says kissing Pam on the lips still holding Shamus in his arms who is fast asleep curled up in a little ball in his dad's arm.

"Hey Aaron, can I hold Shamus?" Cyrus says pleadingly

"Why not, just be careful" Aaron slowly lowers Shamus to Cyrus who begins to gently rock the baby in his arms, tears filling his eyes.

"What's wrong Cyrus?" Pam asks the younger who, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I can't believe that I am actually holding a new born who, I didn't think I would be alive to do such a wonderful thing" Cyrus says tears dripping down his face.

"Hey Cyrus, you and your brother's are our brothers now, or sons, which ever you prefer" Aaron says looking at the small who and wipes a finger under his eye catching the tears.

Aaron then wraps the younger who in his arms making sure that he doesn't crush his child in the process, as the rest of the pack as well as Hawk, Travis, Sam, and Jonah embrace Cyrus as well.

"You guys have a home, and a family…with us now ok" Jojo says a tear in his eyes, hearing this makes the five new members begin to break down in tears.

"We *sniffs* We love you guys so much, thank you, thank you for everything" Hawk says tears streaming down his face

"Don't worry we will never let harm come to you" Mana says kissing Hawk on the forehead, "We promise"

Just then they get to a restaurant and request a table as they chat among themselves about how much bigger their house is going to be and what not, finally their table is ready as they all sit around, all the other who's in the restaurant just give them looks of confusion, some crude remarks can be heard which makes Jonah speak up.

"I guess no matter where we go, there will be assholes and bullshit" Which makes the pack snicker under their breath. The waiter comes and asks them if they are ready, as the pack pick up their menu's and give it a quick glance before lowering the menu's to the table and nodding their heads.

"I would like a honey BBQ ribs with a baked potato with melted cheese and bacon bits on it" Aaron says handing her the menu.

"Can I have the keystone burger, with a salad instead of fries" Pam says handing her the menu.

"Ok what kind of dressing"

"Ranch please" Pam says looking at the pack.

"Ok" the waitress says

"Can I get 5 Kid meal burgers with fries and a personal pan pizza please" Mana says hoping that he didn't confuse the lady

The rest of the pack tells her their orders as she nods and goes back towards the kitchen handing the cook the paper, you could hear the cooks groan which causes the pack to burst out laughing, as people begin to give them dirty looks especially a lady and her husband on the table beside them.

"Little ruffians" the lady says.

"What did you say about the kids?" Mana says glaring at the lady

"I said you should ship those kids off to military school so they won't be brats" the lady says returning Mana's glare.

Mana's nose begins to flare as he just smirks before returning to his normal self.

"And as for you missy, aren't you a little young to have a kid? Wow you are what we would call…um what is that word dear?" the man says to his wife

"A whore dear that is the word you were thinking of" the lady says laughing at what she just said.

Aaron not even caring at all picks up his water and throws it full force at the husband knocking him out of his chair.

"You bastard, don't you dare talk to my wife like that!"

Mana gets up as he walks over to the lady an evil grin on his face.

"Do you like your pie?" Mana asks politely

"Why yes I do" She says smiling for once

"Good" Mana says picking up the pie and slamming it in her face.

"Then eat it bitch" Mana growls walking back to the table before turning and facing the restaurant.

"IF YOU WANT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY SPEAK UP NOW! IF YOU DO THEN I HOPE YOUR READY TO PICK UP YOUR TEETH" everyone just resumes eating their food not making contact with the pack.

"Babe was that really necessary?" Jojo asks looking at his boyfriend.

"Jojo you should know that no one is allowed to disrespect anyone that Mana loves, and it just so happens that Mana loves us" Koa says patting his brother's head causing Mana to stick his tongue out.

"Also I blame myself for not giving Mana breakfast" Cyrus says smiling a bit.

"Cyrus what could you have made that would fill Mana up?" Jonah asks his brother laughing a bit

"Cereal" Cyrus replies sticking his tongue out as well

"looks like we have a little Mana on our hands" Cody says pointing to Cyrus.

Finally the food comes as the waitress apologizes for such a long wait, but Pam just shakes her head saying that it was a big order so it is ok that it came a few minutes late. After they were all done eating the Waitress comes back with a giant banana split.

"OH what's this for?" Pam asks

"This is our apology for causing you guys to wait so long, free of charge" the waitress says setting it on the table after she cleared their plates

The pack thanks the waitress as they begin to dig into their free desert, about 15 minutes later everyone is full as they pay for the bill and begin to make their departure, but before leaving the restaurant Mana kneels to Cyrus whispering into his ear and handing him a $20 bill. Cyrus nods before running around to find their waitress, finally finding her by their table he pulls on her skirt.

"Oh did you guys forget something?" she asks Cyrus who looks up at her

"This is from the pack to you for being so nice to us and giving us that wonderful desert" Cyrus says handing her the 20 dollars.

"Oh Why thank you so very much, and you guys are very welcomed, I am also sorry for what that couple said about you guys, I don't blame that red headed who and the one with the green hair for what they did, I was actually cheering from across the room" She says to Cyrus before winking.

Cyrus then runs to Mana as Mana picks him up piggy back style and walking out of the restaurant towards the car. Finally after their lunch they decide to go pick up the items for their project on the house.

Disclaimer: Thank you to my very good friend Animation 2005 and my little sister whozonegurl for being great readers and reviewing my stories, even though Animations reviews are fairly short haha but any way yes I do hope you guys like this story and a heads up more members are coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vacation

The pack decides to take a little vacation to the Islands where Mana, Koa, and Aaron were originally born, so they hired workers to build their house longer and higher than it was before so that Mana would be able to go along with his plans. A few hours later after Koa gives the blueprints to the builders they head off towards the airport. One the way to the airport they all begin to ask the three protectors of the pack questions.

"Mana, do you surf? What kind of language do you guys speak?" Cyrus asks holding little shamus' hand.

"Um I don't surf but I do boogie board, and as for the language we speak Whowaiian and pigeon" Mana says keeping his eyes on the road.

"What about Koa and Aaron? What do they do for fun?" Hawk asks in the passenger seat of the car, looking at the read headed who, with anticipation in his voice for the thought of actually going someplace as luscious as the Islands.

"Koa likes to go sailing, and deep sea snorkeling, while Aaron likes to hike up to the mountains and relax eating his lunch" Mana says taking a turn towards the airport, but at the Airport Koa is already there checking in his bags as well as Sam's and Travis' bags.

"Koa do you think that we would be safe on the islands? Because since we aren't from there wouldn't people want to pick fights with us?" Sam asks a little scared after walking through the metal detector.

"No its fine, the island people are actually more laid back and relaxed, also don't worry if someone wants to pick a fight with you, me Aaron, and Mana will stop them before they even come near you" Koa says walking towards Burger Who planning on getting them some lunch. Finally the rest of the pack gets there as they check in their bags and get their tickets as well, making their way through the airport they see Koa them at Burger Who getting some lunch.

"Wow usually I thought Mana would be here getting food first not the other way around" Aaron says causing Pam to chuckle.

"I heard that you ass" Mana says from behind them causing everyone to just share a quick laugh before they pay for their lunch and make their way towards their gate. Finally at the gate they check in and sit down on nearby chairs eating their lunches and just enjoying the company of each other, that is until they hear their boarding call.

"Sweet, this is going to be great, you guys will finally be able to see our relatives" Aaron says grabbing a hold of Pam's hand as they walk towards the door. The employee scans their tickets and lets them on, since there is a lot of them they took up the whole first class, Mana feeling bad for the other passengers just smiles and apologizes, but is given dirty looks so Mana says something that Mana shouldn't have.

"Fine then I take my sorry back you stingy asses"

"Babe you really got to stop cursing so much" Jojo says interlocking his fingers with Mana's as Mana just smiles and apologizes to the pack.

Two hours later the plane is in the air and they hear over the speaker.

"We would like to thank you for choosing us as your flyer today, the food we will be serving you is ham sandwiches with chips, and the movie of the day that we will be showing you is Animation hears a human, again we would like to thank you for choosing us as your transportation and if you need anything feel free to ask our attendants"

"Animation hears a human, I love that Movie" Cyrus says plugging his earphones into the outlet as the movie begins

"I'm going to watch kung fu who" Hawk says taking out his DVD player and starts to watch his movie.

"Hey Mana can I use your DVD player to watch teenage mutant ninja whos?" Jonah asks.

"Ok just don't break it please it was a Christmas gift" Mana says handing the younger who his DVD player.

"Don't worry I won't, and thank you alpha" Jonah replies as he turns on the DVD player and begins to watch his movie.

Three hours later they land in the airport and depart from the plane, and instead of Mana usually running off he manages to keep himself calm and relaxed as Aaron leads the rest of them to the baggage claim. While at the baggage claim Mana notices that Jonah isn't carrying something in his hands.

"Um Jonah" Mana asks his voice calm

"Yes Mana" Jonah asks looking up at the read headed who.

"Where is my DVD player?"

Jonah's eyes become wide as he realizes that he forgot it on the plane, tears begin to fill his eyes because he thinks that Mana is going to snap or kick him out of the pack, or even worst beat him like his dad did.

"I…I am so so sorry Mana, I...I will buy you a new one please don't hit me or abandon me" Jonah says now crying in the airport, people begin to look with concern but Mana reassures them that everything is ok. Mana embraces the crying who in his arms.

"It's ok Jonah, its just a small mistake don't worry about it ok"

"Let's have fun now" Pam says as they all jump into three rental cars and drive off towards the mountain side.

"Hey Hun where are we going?" Pam asks Aaron, who simply just smiles while facing the road

"We are going up to my aunt's place in Aiea, that is where we will be staying at for the next two weeks while the house is being done"

"Would she allow it?"

"She offered to let us stay babe don't worry about it ok"

After about 15 minutes of driving they all pull into the driveway and begin to unload their stuffs. Cyrus and the rest of them are surprised to see a pool in the back of the house.

"Wow you guys have your own pool?"

"Yups, also we have a bunch of other things too"

"Like what?"

"Like Mana's Martial arts stuff, or in his case, his "toys" Koa says placing everybody's stuff in their rooms. As the days go by Aaron, Koa, and Mana take the pack out to the beach, where they get to go on a boat and deep sea dive, they got to snorkel and swim with the fishes, Aaron took them up to the Pali lookout where they got to see a beautiful view of the island.

"Wow this is so beautiful, I love it here" Cyrus says followed by his brothers agreeing with him.

"Why did you guys ever leave a place like this" Hawk asks looking at Aaron.

"It's because in order to provide for the people we care about, we had to get some more schooling, and in order to get more schooling we had to move out towards Whoville, where we went for college" Aaron says

"Oooohhhh" the pack says, understanding what Aaron meant.

"Well let's return home" Koa says loading a few people into his car and drives down the mountain back onto the highway towards home, followed by Aaron and Mana doing the same thing.

Throughout the first week the pack got to meet the relatives of their leader's who so willingly accepted them with open arms and had a giant feast or as the whowaiians like to call it a Luau.

"What is a Luau" Pam asks her husband who kisses her on the lips.

"A Luau is a Whowaiian tradition where a family comes together and has a big feast, usually a Luau occurs on special occasions"

"And this is a very special occasion" Mana says holding hands with Jojo.

After the Luau the relatives say their goodbye's and invites the pack to come back to the islands some day and to keep in touch. Back at their house in Aiea, Jojo grabs a sleeping bag and goes out and lays it out by the pool.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"I just want to sleep out here for our last night, it's so peaceful and quiet…its perfect"

Mana lies down by his boyfriend stroking his hand through his raven black hair. "It is perfect, you're perfect"

Jojo lays his head on Mana's chest as they begin to drift off to sleep, Thinking that it is a great idea everyone else grabs their sleeping bags and goes out and lays by the pool. Cyrus and his brothers are all cuddled together on one side of the pool, while Mike, Cody and Aaron, are sleeping on the other side near the gate just in case anyone tries to break in. while Pam and Aaron are cuddle next together with little Shamus in the middle.

The next day they pack up their bags and head back towards the airport, surprised that the two weeks went by really fast they are all eager to see how their new house looks like.

"m..m…mama, d…d…dada" Everyone just stares at little shamus as his eyes cross over each other and he says it again.

"Cool Shamus said his first words" Cody says as everyone begins to congratulate him , which makes little Shamus just giggle and drool all over himself.

Disclaimer: that is the end of chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy it as for my friend Animation again I appreciate the fact that you are letting me use your characters and to show our gratitude the youngest member would like to say something

Aaron: Say something to Animation son

Shamus: tat ye

Cody: I am pretty sure he means thank you

Mike: Oh also *hands animation a necklace* It's a shark's tooth, in Hawaiian beliefs the sharks tooth represents strength and stability.

Marcus: I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter dad because we enjoyed being there in Whowaii

Cody: Did you just call him dad?

Marcus: Yes I did, so what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pam/Aaron sing

The pack all gather around Pam as she and Aaron get in front of everybody with a piece of paper in their hands.

"Well I just wanted to sing this song to you guys to show that I fully support what we are planning on doing and that I know we can make futures for all the kids we choose to take in" Pam says wiping a tear from her eye

"Also I have a surprise for Jonah and his brothers, but I have to go get it after" Aaron says holding his paper in front of him

"Are you ready dear?"

"Yes I am Hun lets do this"

_Pam: I believe the children are our are future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be  
Everybody searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone to fulfill my needs  
A lonely place to be  
So I learned to depend on me_  
_  
Aaron:I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all  
_  
Aaron and Pam: _I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

And if by chance, that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love

The pack goes nuts as Aaron and Pam take a bow, little shamus clapping his hands sitting between Cyrus' legs who is whistling.

"That was a great song mom" the mosley brothers all say at once.

"Yeah sis great song but I think Jojo wants to sing a song now" Mana looks at his boyfriend who simply smiles and gets up on stage with a piece of paper in his hand

"Well I wrote this song for my boyfriend Mana, I hope we have many years of happiness together…I love you"

_Jojo: Yeah, oh yeah  
Alright, oh, oh, oh_

It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm  
Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
So I wanna know

_[1]__ - I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no  
And he never took the time to make it work  
(You deserve more loving, girl)  
Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know

_[Repeat 1]___

_[2]__ - Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

_[Repeat 2]___

I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, oh  
So I wanna know

Hearing the song just makes Mana break down in tears as the rest of the pack begin to tear as well.

"Thank you so much Babe, that song means so much to me"

"And you mean so much to me Mana" Jojo says wrapping his arms around Mana as Aaron slips out of the house and drives down towards the orphanage and picks up 5 girls, as he signs the papers they all jump into his car as he begins to drive home.

"Well whats your names?" Aaron asks keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm Luna, and these are my sisters Autumn, Summer, April, and Christie"

"Me and Summer are twins" Autumn says putting her purple streaked hair into a ponytail.

"I am the second oldest" April says putting her gothic sleeves on as the weather begins to get colder.

"I am the youngest" Christie says putting on some black lipstick as Aaron could be heard chuckling from the front seat.

"That's good to hear, actually that's perfect to hear"

A/N uh oh what does Aaron have in store for the moseleys, hope you guys like this chapter. And again thank you animation for letting me use your characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mana's Envy and Wrath

Months pass since Luna them moved into the pack's home but still no adoption yet, which causes everyone to question their stay, everyone but Mana who decides to just stay on the side and avoid the pack all together. Jojo as well as Cyrus grows concerned for Mana as his attitude seemed to change drastically as the days passed by.

"I am going to go see what's wrong with Mana, Jo" Cyrus says walking towards Mana's room knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Mana shouts from behind the door.

"It's me Cyrus" Cyrus says nervousness in his voice just then the door swings open as he sees an enraged Mana.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"I…I…I wanted to know what's wrong with you" Cyrus says beginning to tear up

"WHAT'S WRONG? EVERYTHING IS WRONG I GOT 5 MORE KIDS LIVING IN MY HOUSE WHICH MEANS 5 MORE MOUTHS TO FEED"

"Babe calm down he is only worried for you" Jojo says placing his arms on Cyrus' shoulders who is now crying.

"YOU THINK I EVEN CARE! NO AND YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T CARE BECAUSE IN ABOUT 4 DAYS JUSTIN WHOBER IS COMING TO TOWN AND HE IS GOING TO BE IN CONCERT LIVE, AND IF YOU THINK THIS IS ME ANGRY, WRONG THIS IS JUST MY ENVY SIDE, YOU WILL SEE ME MAD ON THAT DAY" Mana shouts slamming the door on Jojo and Cyrus who is still crying.

Just then Koa comes back home with Jonah and Hawk as they see Cyrus crying and Jojo trying to comfort him. Jonah and Hawk both quickly walk to their younger brother and kneel in front of him as they try to calm him down.

"Ok Cyrus tell me what happened" Jonah says his hand on his brother's knee

"I…I tried to see what was wrong with Mana and he yelled at me and Jojo, I was so scared" Cyrus says placing his head in his hands

"Oh no, I guess he found out Justin Whober was coming to town" Koa says slapping his forehead with his hand

"So what's the big deal if he is coming?"

"Mana hates celebrities, he feels like all of them do stupid stuff with their money while the rest of us have to struggle to make a living"

"Yeah but I still don't get it" Hawk says as he looks at Cyrus who finally stopped crying.

"He also hates it how all the girls go after Justin Whober, girls of all ages go for him, I am afraid to see what he will do when that day comes around?" Koa says shuddering at the thought of what Mana may do.

"Oh come on Koa, Mana cannot be as scary as you make him sound like" Jonah says as a loud crash can be heard coming from Mana and Jojo's room. And a loud roar can be heard coming from behind the door.

As the days pass though it's finally time for the concert as the pack wait outside of the door trying to keep Mana from going to the concert. But little did they know that Mana sneaked out of the back window with his brass knuckles and his blade in his pocket.

"This little preppy bastard is going to have a long journey…straight to hell" Mana says running towards the stadium slipping his brass knuckles on his right hand.

"We haven't heard a sound from him at all, do you think he is still in the room?" Pam asks holding a sleeping baby in her arms.

"No…I can't feel his anger at all anymore….THE WINDOW!" Koa says as he kicks open the door to see the window curtain blowing in the breeze.

"OUR DOOR!" Jojo screams

"We can fix it later, we have some1 to save"

"We have to save Mana?"

"Hell no, we got to save Justin Whober from Mana" Aaron says running out of the house and jumping into the car driving off followed by Koa and the Moseley brothers while Pam stays at home with Luna, and her 4 siblings along with a sleeping Shamus. But back at the stadium in his Locker room Justin is getting ready for the next half of the concert as Miley sings her song "The climb" but gets a soda tossed at her.

"Hello Mr. Whober"

"Who are you? And how did you get passed my guards?" Justin says looking scared

"With these" Mana says raising his bloody brass knuckles.

"Well…um…what do you want?"

"I am going to end your stupid fucking career" Mana says raising his brass knuckles as he stalks forward the celebrity

"Why though?" Justin says backing away towards the wall

"Because I envy how girls chase after you, I envy how you became famous over the computer, I envy how all kind of girls like you, and all that envy turned into wrath, and now I am going to let all that wrath out on your skull over and over again"

"Please don't I don't want to get hurt" Justin says raising his arms as if to try and shield himself from Mana"

"Dude I'm not going to hurt you, I am going to kill you" When Mana was about to strike Justin Koa and the rest of the guys come in.

"Mana stop, don't do this, he is just one person" Koa says

"I don't give a fuck I hate people like him"

"Why though cousin?" Aaron says standing in front of Justin

"Because all the girls chase after him and love him"

"But they are just girls Babe, and we chased after you and we love you, especially me I love you Mana" Jojo says carefully stepping forwards Mana, you can feel the heat emitting from his body.

Cyrus stepping up to the plate looks directly at Mana and scrunches his eyes as he sticks his tongue out, which makes Mana give a sneer, Jonah getting an idea tells his brothers to do the same thing as Cyrus as they all begin to stick their tongues out and make different faces.

Koa whispers to Justin as he nods and walks up to Mana.

"Hey I am sorry I make you feel that way, but if it means anything I get picked on and messed with by a lot of people, also I would like to live a normal life as well but I can't' Justin says, hearing this Mana returns to normal and apologizes.

"Well if you need anyone to talk to give us a call but before we go" Koa says setting up a camera, "Lets all do Mana's pose so that he will finally realize that, as long as you have people that care, you will always be someone to them" the flash goes off as the picture comes out.

And in the picture you see the pack along with Justin Whober all their tongues are sticking out, but when Mana looked closer at the picture Justin has his arm around Mana's neck.

Days later Justin gets a letter and when he opens it he sees the picture and when he flips the picture over he reads to himself.

"Dear Justin, sorry for almost killing you, and I never realized what I had until just a few days ago, so here is our number and our address if you want to ever cruise or hang out, or even need someone to talk to, because you have a normal life with the pack. Love Mana and the pack."

A/N sorry had to write this chapter before I lost it, it seemed like a great chapter to me what do you guys think. Also sorry Animation Marcus them stayed back at the house to make sure nothing happened to the girls haha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new start

Jojo installs himself in high school again since he left after his sophomore year just so that he can keep an eye out for Jonah and his younger siblings. The day started off as every day in high school, you got your jocks to one side, you got the preps, the nerds, and then you have the pack. Jonah who was nibbling on a twizzler during lunch notices a girl about his age who is eating lunch by herself.

"Hey Jo, why don't you go see if that girl wants to eat with us?"

"But Jonah, we don't even know her though" Jojo says in his defense.

"But has that ever stopped us before" Cyrus says back at Jojo with a smirk on his face.

Jojo finally defeated starts to walk in her direction when the cheerleading captain cuts Jojo off and begins to talk to him.

"Hey Jojo" she says flipping her hair

"Bye brook" Jojo says making his way past her towards the new girl who sees brook and runs off

"Well anyway Jojo I just wanted to say that I always thought you was cute" Brook says rubbing her chest on his arm which makes Jonah and Cyrus just chuckle at her.

"Sorry Brook but I am seeing someone already" Jojo says turning and walking back to Jonah them.

During P.E class Brook confronts Vienna right before they play dodge ball. Brook being a bitch goes behind Vienna and yanks on her hair making Vienna groan.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You better stay away from my Jojo, as if a freak like you would have any chance with a guy like him, I mean your eyes are different colors, you are a freak"

Vienna tired of the abuse from her calls her a skank to which Brook furious decides to challenge her to a fight after school. The bell rings as everyone gathers around outside people are chanting fight, while Brook is still running her mouth and Vienna scared because she is all alone doesn't know what to do, that is until Jojo and the Mosley brothers arrive at the scene.

This fight is quickly ended as Brook tries to take down Vienna but is greeted by her foot going across her face knocking her flat on her stomach. Thinking that the fight is over she turns to walk away that is until she heard the jocks chase after her. Fearing for her safety she runs aimlessly through the crowd and bumps into Jojo knocking both of them onto the ground.

"OMG get that freak off my man" Brook screams getting back up to her feet.

One of the jocks grabs Vienna from her hair and lifted her off the ground.

"You think there is any place where you belong or anyone that cares for you? Then your wrong"

"What the hell do you think you are doing to our little sister" Nick who is her oldest brother says stepping through the crowd, followed by the other three.

"She is your little sister?" The jock says lowering her to the ground.

James the second eldest wastes no time walking up to the jock that had his sister by the hair grabbing him by the face mask of his helmet and slamming him into the ground. "Yes our sister"

Chris who is the third oldest walks to his younger sister and dusts her off when one of the other jock's jumps on his back trying to get him in a choke hold "Ugh fucking high school" Chris Grabs this one by the face mask as well and flips him over breaking his collar bone "Oops, your fault"

"This isn't over yet" as the Jocks run away along with Brook who his holding her cheek. The crowd then slowly disappears as Nick tells his younger sister to get in the truck.

Vienna gets into the passenger seat as her three other brothers jump into the bed of the truck. The whole ride home Nick doesn't say anything to Vienna as he constantly looks into his rear view mirror noticing that he is being followed.

They slowly pull up to their house as the Red Honda drives along side them the passenger in the Honda does a shooting motion to Nick, who showing no fear just shrugs it off. That night while Vienna was sleeping each of her brothers walks into her room and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Nick, you still didn't tell her why we would constantly beat on her did you?" Damien who is the youngest of the 4 asks.

"No, but we had to since we won't be here much longer"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Chris the red Honda that was following us, are the brothers of the jocks we took out today"

"Shit we got to find her a place to stay, she won't be safe here?"

"I know Damien, that's why go call, your friends to see if any of them would be able to take her in"

"I'm on it"

Damien gets on the phone and unknowing to Vienna he calls Jojo up and tells him the situation they are in. Jojo more than willing to take her in asks if he should take her tomorrow, but Damien declines and says that they should wait. Damien then thanks Jojo after a 10 minute conversation and hangs up his phone.

Three days later Brook again waits for Vienna after school but this time she has back up. Vienna now terrified when she see's 4 guys wearing black bandanas on their faces standing behind Brook.

"I told you to stay away from Jojo and that Jojo is mine but you don't like to listen so now you are going to learn" the first one grabs a gun from the front of his pants and aims it at Vienna, tears stream down her face believing that she is going to die closes her eyes and closes her hands into a tight fist. A shot is heard but when she opens her eyes she sees Nick.

His arms are wrapped around the gangster as blood can be seen on the back of his shirt.

"If I die, then your ass is coming with me" Nick says before snapping the dude's neck, Nick collapses to the floor as Vienna runs over to her brother.

"Sis, you got to run, it's not safe right now." Vienna holds her dying brother close to her as he whispers into her ear I love you.

Everyone begins to scream and run into different directions as Chris, Damien, and James come and are filled with such hatred that they begin to fight the gang members, even though that they don't have any weapons of their own. Vienna looks in terror as she watches her brothers die right in front of her but comes back to reality when she feels herself getting pulled away from the fight.

She feels herself get tossed into a car and notices that Jojo's friends are getting in and closing the door, Jojo jumps into the driver's seat and begins to speed all the way to their home. Traumatized Vienna just sits on the couch as everyone is still out and Jojo them are the only ones there.

"I…I need to go see my brothers" Vienna looks at Jojo in a pleading voice

Jojo calls Jonah and his brothers over and tells them to keep an eye on her and that he will be right back, Jojo makes his way to the hospital as he talks to her 3 other brothers, all of them are in critical condition and the doctors believe that they will die soon, so they all decide that they would rather spend their last moments with their sister rather than in a hospital. Jojo agrees and takes them to his house, Jonah sees Jojo return as him and Cyrus go out to help Jojo bring Vienna's brothers into the house. Jojo them Set her brothers on the couch as Vienna in tears runs over and hugs them.

"Hey sis, we need to tell you something I know we haven't shown that we cared for you that much but I hope we were able to prove it" James says holding his wounded rib.

"And the reason why we would beat on you so much is so that you would be able to handle yourself when we leave, I just didn't think it would be so soon" Chris says also holding his wound.

"Also you wont need to worry about those gang members any more, we took care of them also sis can you sing us one last song before we go please" Damien says a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

She walks over to the piano and sits down at it as she slowly begins to hit the keys tears streaming down her face as flashes of her past with her brothers play in her head, not the bad times but the good times she had with them, she begins to sing a song she wrote just for them

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves.  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it because it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

She hits the last notes turning around and notice that her brothers have their eyes closed and a smile on their face. Jojo walks over to check their pulse, feeling no pulses what so ever Jojo declares them to be dead.

Vienna bursts out into tears as Jojo them walk over and begin to comfort her.

"N…now I don't have any place to go or a family to go to"

"Yes you do, you can stay here with us" Jojo says wiping a tear from her eye

"And we will be your family" Jonah says grabbing a napkin for her.

That night when the rest of the pack came home Jojo told them everything that happened, and they all agree to let her stay with them. Jojo walks over to Mana and asks him for a favor. Mana nods and goes into their room alone as Jojo walks over to where Vienna is sleeping and lays down beside her throwing an arm over her chest he embraces her in a hug as he falls asleep his face facing her.

"Don't worry we will keep you safe, I promise" Jojo whispers before kissing her on the nose and falling asleep. Mana just stares from the doorway a smile on his face, chuckling he closes the door.

A/N end of the chapter hope you guys like it the song was Call me when your sober by evanescence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thanksgiving

Months have passed Since the incident with Vienna and the death of her brothers. Its early in the morning as Pam is the first one up so that she could make Shamus a bottle, but to her surprise Vienna is in the kitchen already cooking something.

"Hmm that smells good, what is it?"

"It's a turkey, I woke up early so we could all have a Thanksgiving brunch"

"Oh that's really sweet of you, mind if I help out?"

"Not at all"

So Pam and Vienna continue to cook the Thanksgiving brunch as the rest of the pack is still sleeping, Mana and Jojo are cuddled together in there room while little Shamus is asleep on Aaron's chest, Mike and Cody are both twitching their feet, Luna and her sisters are all asleep in their rooms, as well as Jonah and his brothers, but unlike Luna and her sisters, Jonah and his brothers are all cuddled on the floor.

Here comes Shamus in his walker as Aaron walks into the living room behind him. Aaron goes behind Pam and wraps his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Hun"

"Morning babe, how did you sleep"

"It was good, me and Shamus both slept soundly"

"That's good to hear"

One by one the pack begins to wake up and get ready for the day, everyone is finally dressed and all cleaned up as they all gather around in the living room. Mana on account of always eating begins to sniff the air and lets out a little growl.

"No Mana you have to wait till lunch time" Cyrus says snickering at Mana who is now frowning.

"But I'm hungry"

"You are always hungry" Replied Hawk who is looking at Mana.

"I have an announcement" Luna says standing up and making her way to the middle of the living room.

"I am going to college and my sisters are going to be staying with our aunty in Whoville, I want to thank you all for your hospitality but we cannot stay" Luna says looking down

The pack begins to chatter among each other trying to see if they can try and convince Luna them to stay but their mind is already made up. An hour later Luna's aunty arrives and picks them up and without even a goodbye they drive down the road. Jonah who secretly had a thing for Luna goes into his room and slams the door.

Cyrus, Hawk, Travis and Sam all go to the room and knock on the door trying to comfort their brother. Half an hour later Jonah finally comes out his eyes are all puffy and red from crying.

"Ahh come Jonah you look like you need a hug" Vienna says wrapping her arms around the Brown and black who.

Jonah not resisting wraps his arms around her as well letting out soft sobs.

The pack then go out into the back of their house and sets up a long table with about 12 chairs, 6 on each side of the table. Just when they were about to sit down a knock was heard at the door.

"I got it" Cyrus says going into the house and towards the front door where the knocking was getting faster.

"Calm the hell down before you break our door' Cyrus says opening it and sees Justin Whober standing out the hunched over and out of breath.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Driving…Red light…Wrong part of town…Parents" Justin says tears in his eyes.

*sighs* "Come on in then" Cyrus says moving to the side and letting Justin into the house before looking around and closing the door locking the dead bolt, "Fucking celebrity" Cyrus says with a snicker.

Jojo and the rest of the pack are in the house now looking at Justin who has some minor scratches and bruises on his body and face.

"Ok so what happened?" Mana asks as Pam grabs a wet towel and begins to clean his wounds.

"Me and my parents just got done with a photo shoot and the road that we normally take was closed off so we had to go a different way, and we ended up at a stop light were two guys came up with guns and told my parents to give them everything that was worth money to them. So my parents did and as soon as the light turned green they shot my parents" Justin says tears in his eyes.

"Wow this is such a batman moment" Hawk says laughing along with his brothers, all except Jonah.

"So where are you going to stay now?"

"I don't know I am to scared to go anywhere else"

Everyone looks at Mana with pleading eyes as Mana begins to shake his head.

"no no no no HELL NO, yeah I may be cool with him but still I hate celebrities, I don't care if his parents died, or his pets died he is not staying here"

"But why babe?" Jojo asks taking Mana's hand into his.

"Because I just don't like celebrities"

Justin then gets on his knees and begins to beg Mana to let him stay, Mana hesitant about it, just nods his head finally and goes to his room and slams the door behind him. After about 10 minutes Mana comes back out and everyone is outside except Justin who is just sitting on the couch talking to Cyrus. Mana not wanting to get noticed just stays in his doorway.

"But why does he have to hate me though? I don't get it I never did anything to him"

"Mana just doesn't like when people show off or think they are better than everyone else"

"I don't think I am better than him or any of you guys"

"I know, and I am sure the rest of them know that as well, the only one that doesn't is Mana. Mana just wants to feel a sense of belonging"

"He does belong though, he belongs here with you guys"

"I know that but Mana is just hard head, don't worry I am sure he will open up to you sooner or later"

"Better sooner than later then huh Cyrus"

Cyrus and Justin both turn their heads to see Mana standing behind Cyrus, Mana tells them that he heard everything, Cyrus and Justin apologize but Mana just shrugs it off and tells Cyrus to eat, So Cyrus and Mana begin to walk towards the back when Mana stops and turns around to look at Justin.

"If your going to stay, then you better come eat then…pup"

So they all sit around the table and begin to eat their Thanksgiving lunch. After Jonah and his brothers clean up the table while Mana them put away all the chairs and table Justin calls all of their attention towards him.

Justin begins to strum Jojo's guitar that Koa gave him as he begins to talk

"I just want to thank you guys for letting me stay, even if its for a night"

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

That night while everyone is asleep Mana walks up to Justin who is out on the balcony looking towards the ocean.

"You do know you can stay here…as long as you need right"

"DUDE for real!" Justin says in shock

"Yeah, but if you think about doing something stupid I will kill you"

"And he is serious about that" Cyrus says coming out as well.

"I will definetly keep that in mind" Justin says trying to keep himself from shaking.

"Good, now lets all go to bed"

And while everyone is sleeping Jonah sneeks out of the room and walks over to where Vienna is sleeping and gives her a soft kiss on the lips before returning to his room he has a smile on his face.

"Wow her lips taste as good as her cooking does"

A/N That is it for chapter 6 hope you guys like it. Oh also the song is called "Wind beneath my wings" by Bette Midler


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Girls day out

It is late one night and while Pam and Vienna was sleeping the guys were outside having a soda and talking among each other, including Justin who Mana finally gave a break.

"Hey the girls do a lot for us and since it's only them two and all of us why don't we give them a break?" Jonah says looking around at the rest of the guys.

"But what do you have in mind though? I mean what can we do for them?"

"I know, why don't we all give them a day at a Spa or something?"

"That's a great idea Travis" Koa says taking a sip of his Dr. Who

"Also with our music skills we can do a little dedication show just for them"

"I like where you're getting at Marcus" Mike says crushing his empty can in his hand.

After their discussion the pack walks into the house and falls asleep, just the normal routine except Jonah is sleeping next to Vienna. Hours pass but Mana is up first as he walks outside with his cell phone and he calls up the Spa that's about a 15 minute drive from the packs house.

"Hi thank you for calling Beauty and Looks how may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Mana I would like to pay for 2 people for a full day at your spa, how much would that be?"

"Well we have the basic which is 58.92 and then the premium which is 245.00 each"

"Well they worth it so I will take the premium for both please"

"Ok your total will be 493.61 will that be cash or credit"

"Cash"

"Ok thank you now all I need is their first names"

"Oh sure Its Pam and Vienna"

"Ok thank you so we will be expecting them ok"

"Ok thanks *click*"

The rest of the guys are up now, Jonah and Koa are making the girls Special breakfast of green eggs and ham, while the rest of the pack is just eating cereal.

"You know we could cook you guys something after right?" Koa says making the eggs sunny side up.

"Yeah but we don't want the hassle so its ok" Cyrus says sitting on the floor still in his pajama's with little Shamus laying on his lap with his bottle in his mouth. 15 minutes later both Pam and Vienna are up as Koa gives Jonah and Aaron the girls plates followed by Hawk and Travis with their drinks.

"Morning Hun, we made you and Vienna breakfast" Aaron says kissing Pam on the lips. Travis gives Pam her passion guava drink.

"We also have a special day planned for you girls" Jonah says with a grin handing Vienna her plate and drink.

"And don't worry we will take care of all the chores today" Sam says putting his bowl into the sink.

Its about !0 in the morning when Aaron and Jonah jump into Aaron's car to take the girls to their appointment at the spa. Pam and Aaron share a passionate kiss before she goes in Vienna is blushing as she says bye but Jonah stops her and stares deep into her eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid" He says as he slowly gives her a kiss on the lips, "Now go and have fun"

Back at the house Jojo, Mana, Koa are cleaning the bathroom and the garage, Cyrus and his brothers are cleaning up the living room, and finally when Aaron and Jonah get back they do the laundry and the dishes.

At the Spa Vienna and Pam decide to bond while they are getting their nails done.

"This was so sweet of the guys to do this for us huh?"

"I wonder how much it was for them?"

"Hmm I don't know but it probably wasn't more than 200 at most"

"True but I wonder what that was all about?"

"You mean Jonah giving you a kiss?"

"Yeah it was unusual?"

"You mean having someone love you? Trust me I know that feeling all so well, that's how I felt when I first started dating Aaron, but he proved to be the best decision I ever made. And Shamus is proof"

Its 6:30 at night now when Mana goes to pick them up, they arrive back at the house, Pam and Vienna are both in shock at how clean the house is.

"Hold on we have one more gift for you"

Mana leads them to the back where two chairs are set up along side each other, Both girls take a seat as Jonah and his brothers make their way in front of them.

"I want to sing Vienna a song that I wrote, hopefully this makes sense on what I am trying to tell you"

Cyrus begins to strum his guitar as Jonah grabs the microphone and Hawk begins to beat on the drums.

_Jonah: Everyday, I look around  
Seems that no one's ever satisfied  
Could it be, that underneath  
We've all got something to hide?_

From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive

Cyrus: If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

Hawk: If we hear so much about it  
And we can't go on without it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?

Travis: All I know is when you find it  
Even earth can feel like you're in heaven  
Tell me now, unlock the secret  
Help us all to find the hidden treasure

Sam: From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive

All of them: Why is love so hard to find,  
Tell me why is love so hard to find?  
Why is love so hard to find,  
Tell me why is love so hard to find?  
(so hard baby)

Don't you know I'm never gonna give up  
'Til I find the love?  
I'll be searchin' the whole world over

_To find my love...  
_

The Mosley brothers walk off as Aaron along with Marcus, Mike, Cody, and Justin make their way in front of the girls.

"Pam I love every moment that I spend with you, and like Justin would say it only took One Time"

Justin: _Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
(One time) one time, (One time) one time_

Aaron:When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
and even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top

All of them: your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath  
And your heart and now I've got my

Justin and Aaron: One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

Marcus: You look so deep  
You no that it humbles me  
You by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

All of them: Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath  
And your heart and now I've got my

Mike and Cody: One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
Shes got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
(One time, one time)  
Give you everything you need, down to my last dime  
She makes me happy, I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cause she is the one

_[Chorus]__  
And girl you're My one love  
My one heart my one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl always makin' time for you  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)_

Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
(One time) one time, (One time) one time

The guys finish the song singing it together, Aaron and Jonah walk up to both Pam and Vienna Aaron kisses Pam on the lips while Jonah has other plans as he lifts her to her feet he lifts her in the air as her legs wrap around his waist.

"I think its time you feel the freedom of the pack" Jonah says locking lips with Vienna for a good minute.

The pack then howls at the sight of this, even little Shamus gives off a little howl.

A/N hope you girls like this chapter and Animation, any requests that you would like me to do for this story?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bonding

Jojo is looking through the newspaper when he notices that the 50th state fair is going to be town during the weekend. Jojo thinking it would be fun to have a day of joy and relaxation brings it up to Mana who agrees to go along with it and tells the pack that on Friday night they will be going to the fair. Everyone is excited especially the younger ones, namely Cyrus, Sam, and Travis.

Friday comes around as everyone jumps into the three cars that they own, Mana has Cyrus, Jonah, Vienna and Justin with him, Koa has Hawk, Sam and Travis with him, and lastly Koa who has Aaron, Pam, Jojo, and little Shamus. They arrive at the 50th State Fair at 5:58 pm.

"Good that means we can get the bracelets from 6 to closing time" Koa says walking up to the counter.

"What are the bracelets for Aaron?" Hawk asks one of the leaders looking up at the green who.

"Its so that we can ride any ride as much as we want for free, also its cheaper than having to buy the tickets" Aaron says ruffling the younger who's hair.

After Koa buys the bracelets he hands one to each of the members of the pack, including Justin which kind of makes Mana let out a growl under his breath but thinks nothing of it as they enter the fair looking at all the different rides to go on.

"I'm going to go grab a bite first" Mana says walking away from the pack.

"I am kind of hungry too but I don't want to be alone with Mana" Justin says getting uneasy.

"Don't worry Justin, this might be the thing that brings you two closer, and who knows he might finally accept you as one of us" Jojo says placing a hand on Justin's shoulder.

So Justin goes and follows Mana as the rest of the pack splits up to do their own things for now, Jonah who walks up to Vienna and takes her hand in his, Jonah then leads her to a rollercoaster called the flaming fox and they stand in line.

Aaron takes Shamus on the merry-go-round and is having a blast laughing along with his son who is just having the time of his life going around in circles, Pam on the sidelines just taking pictures with her digital camera.

"This is going to be such a great video" Pam says taking another picture.

Back at a table Mana is sitting down with a hot dog as Justin comes over with a cherry lemonade.

"Yes Justin what is it that you want?" Mana says glaring at him

"I want to know why you hate me so much. I didn't do anything to hurt you, disrespect you, or even insult you so why are you treating me like this?" Justin says in a whisper voice.

"Because you think that you're so awesome just because you became famous off of the internet, you're nothing more than a poser and a reject"

"I became famous doing what I loved to do, and you think I wanted to be famous? Hell no I came from a poor family Mana, and the way I expressed my gratitude is by singing songs and playing instruments" Justin says looking at Mana.

"And Mana you don't think I would trade it all away just to have a normal life? I would trade it all in a heart beat just to be normal" Justin gets up and is about to walk away but before he does he stops and turns his head towards Mana, "You are a celebrity to the pack because you do what you love to do and that is protect and support them, you just don't know it"

Mana just sits at the table stunned at what Justin has told him. Minutes later Mana stands up and has a smile on his face as he goes to find the rest of the pack. Within 15 minutes the pack all meet up at the Ferris wheel and begin to get on in pairs, Mana is with Jojo, Aaron is with Pam and Shamus, Jonah is with Vienna, Hawk is with his brothers, but where is Justin?

Justin on the other side of the carnival sees Cyrus them get on the Ferris Wheel and starts to walk in that direction that is until a girl comes up to him and begins to flirt with him.

"OMG its you, its really you, your Justin Whober" the girl says in a squeal.

"You know who I am? Th…thank you" Justin says before trying to make his way to the Ferris Wheel.

"Would you go out with me?" the girl says her eyes wide waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry, you seem really sweet but I am just not looking for a girlfriend right now" Justin says leaving her behind.

Finally when he is about to get to the Ferris Wheel he hears the same girl from before behind him talking to someone.

"That's him, he said he wanted to have sex with me" The girl says

When Justin turned around he seen 7 guys standing by her.

"Did you say you wanted to have sex with my little sister?" The older who says cracking his knuckles. Mana looks over the railing to see what the commotion is about and his eyes turn blood shot red from popping the blood vessels in his eyes.

"LET ME OFF THIS RIDE!" Mana shouts as the conductor stops the ride and lets him off followed by the other cars containing the rest of the pack. Mana and the rest of them quickly run around the Ferris Wheel and end up behind Justin.

"What is going on here?" Mana says his hand in his pocket and on his blade.

"This little punk wants to have sex with my sister" the older who says taking a few steps forward towards Justin. Justin backs away and tries to explain again the situation but his heard on deaf ears because the guy is about to hit Justin but topples over holding his groin. Justin wondering what happens sees Cyrus in front of him.

"Justin is my friend, and also a member of my family, if you want to mess with him, then you got to mess with me in the process."

One of the other guy's friend pulls out a blade and holds it out towards Cyrus, Koa already has his pacifier in his mouth and Aaron has his gloves on as they make their way to the front of the pack.

"Are you sure you want to pull that blade out right now" Aaron says cracking his knuckles.

Mana can be heard chuckling in the back as he makes his way to the front along with his brother and his cousin.

"Yeah I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Then lets play" Mana says pulling out his blade as well.

"You try to hurt any of my family members, that includes Justin and I will make sure you're dead before you even hit the ground, that goes for all of you" Mana says holding his blade in his hand.

The guys and the girl then leave not wanting to get into a fight with them and the pack just stands there in shock at what Mana said.

"Yes I accept him as part of our pack now" Mana says and all the pack howls with joy because Mana finally got over his hatred and accepted a person that needed them.

A/N this chapter was a request for Animation, hope you like it bro


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Thanks

Jonah: This isn't really a chapter, this is just us showing our appreciation to our creators and the adventures they let us have whether it be bad or good we always have something to learn from it, Animation, or like I should say Dad, Thank you for giving us the strength to deal with all the bullshit that Paul made us go through, Thank you for introducing us to Jojo as well as letting Alpha take us in and his family or in his case pack. Lightfaith, I want to thank you for creating Vienna just so that Alpha could have me save her and be the big Hero, I promise I will love her with all of my heart. Whozonegurl you are a great drawer, I want to thank you for drawing me and my brothers as well as other pictures for Alpha, and Pam is a great mother to have. Thank you

(Jonah sits down as Cyrus stands up)

Cyrus: Animation, Thank you for making an older brother to take care of us while we had to deal with Paul, Jonah is such a great help and was more of a protector and father than Paul could ever dream off. I am also thankful to Whozonegurl, Just like Jonah said you are a great artist and very creative, I know I can speak on behalf of my other brothers when I say that what Pam did for us that night, I know we can call her mom and feel protected. Lightfaith, we welcome you as well as Vienna to the pack.

(The pack claps as Cyrus sits down, Marcus, Cody and Mike stand up now)

Mike: All the adventures we had, all the laughs, smiles, tears, and nurturing we owe to you 3, Alpha, Animation, and Whozonegurl, because without you guys our adventures would have stopped long ago so I thank you for giving us our lives and giving us the greatest memories.

Cody: Animation, whether you know it or not Alpha really appreciates you letting him use us in his stories as well as making stories that involves his characters as well, Also you inspire him to write stories, with the ones you create. Whozonegurl You inspire him to keep on writing when he reads your reviews, it just puts a big smile on his heart when he reads how much you enjoy reading his stories, and the fact that you write stories and draw pictures for him. It makes his day shine. Lightfaith, when we are all done sharing what we are thankful for we will welcome you to the pack with a howl.

Marcus: I never would have had a life, or any friends if it weren't for you three, you three are just the best things we could have ever asked for. Lightfaith, just 3 more people before we howl for you.

(Mike, Marcus, and Cody sit down as Aaron, Koa, and Mana stand up)

Aaron: I want to thank Whozonegurl for blessing me and Pam with a wonderful baby boy, we know he will grow up to be a great guardian as his middle name intends, Animation we thank you for your characters, because without them there would be no pack.

Koa: As for Alpha, Mana has a special thanks just for you.

Mana: Alpha I just want to thank you for blessing me and Jojo with love and understanding for each other as well as the rest of the pack, I thank God for Whozonegurl and Animation, because without you Alpha would have gave up writing a long time ago so I thank you for reading and reviewing his stories. Now as for you Lightfaith.

(All the pack members including Pam and Justin come up and surround Mana, Koa and Aaron)

Cyrus: We welcome you into our pack with a howl led by Jonah.

(Jonah leads the pack out towards the hill as they all stand in one long line staring out at the sunset, Jonah lets out the first howl followed by 4 more howls, and on the second howl the pack joins in with little Shamus to. Jonah then takes Vienna's hand into his and looks into her eyes)

Jonah: Now you really are part of us. And a part of me as well.

Alpha: I had no say in this, they wanted to do this themselves, but yups hope you guys enjoy their gratitude.

(Alpha howls)

Alpha: NOW LET US FILL THIS NIGHT WITH THE SONG OF OUR HEARTS!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Adventure

Its just another day in the pack household but something is stirring in Vienna's mind as she rushes about the house looking for something, Everyone assumes that what ever she is looking for must be of great value to keep her going this long.

"What are you looking for?" Pam asks holding a sleeping child in her arms

"I am looking for a map" Vienna says lifting a pack of papers.

"A map? Why don't you just look on the internet?" Cyrus says.

"Because this is a map..to buried treasure" Vienna exclaims as she opens a portfolio

"Yes I found it!" she yells jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go look for this so called treasure" Hawk says snickering at the idea of treasure.

"I am sure we can handle this while, Mana them are at work" Travis says

So off they Go Pam, Shamus, Hawk, Travis, Cyrus, Sam, and Jonah out of the house locking the door and in the direction the map tells them where to go. After about 15 minutes of walking they come to a nearby cave.

"So please tell me who's treasure does it belong too?" Jonah asks looking over at Vienna

"It belongs to the legendary nightmare" Vienna says taking a step towards the cave looking inside.

The pack begin to walk inside the cave as Vienna begins to tell the tale of nightmare. They can see nothing except the little light that their rundown flashlights are able to provide for them, luckily it is only the afternoon

"Legend says that nightmare was the only name that he went by because he was the greatest thief in the whole state, he never could be caught and was always striking at night, he robbed more than 7 thousand dollars worth of priceless things, and people that seen him said that they had nightmares for a good week" Vienna says coming to a cut in the cave.

"Which side do we go too?" Vienna asks shining her light at the pack.

"Weft" Shamus says finally waking up from his nap clapping his hands.

"Should we trust him?" Cyrus asks hesitant about the decision

"Well do we really have a choice? And even if it is a dead end we can just turn back around and come back here and take the other side" Sam says heading left.

They continue to walk down into the cave deeper, as Shamus begins to make boo's and growling noises before laughing and clapping his hands. Ten minutes later they see a faint light up ahead, thinking that that should be the end of the tunnel they begin to make haste and speed walk towards the light, When they do they end up in a round area with signs of anywhere else to go.

"Oh great dead end, well lets go…" Jonah then turns to go back out but it seems that the entrance that they came just disappeared.

They begin to panick and think about yelling but are afraid of causing a cave in that is until little shamus laughs nodding his head and then opening his mouth. And to the packs wonder and amazement he seems to be holding a note that causes the room their in to shake causing the wall to their right to cave in. The pack now even more dazzled and confused at how Shamus did that just blow it off and walk into the new open room. They walk in and notice the room is filled with children drawings, and old stuff all layed out and a chest in the middle of the room high on a ledge.

"Great how are we going to get that?" Jonah exclaims irritated a little

Little did they know robbers who also heard of the legend was not far behind they open the chest and noticed it is filled with 100$ , 50$ and 20$ bills all nice and crispy. They are all stoked at what they found but Shamus see's something that caught his eye and picked it up in his hands and held onto it for dear life.

Just then the robbers came in and startled the pack

"Looks like you helped us find the treasure, now give us the money and none of you will get hurt"

Jonah nervous but being the eldest male who their steps forward hiding his fear he speaks.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" he says as bravely as he could

The Robbers just pull out their guns and holds it point blank at the pack, the pack realizing that their life is more important than the money just sighs and hands over the chest of money.

Pam then notices the paper in Shamus' hand and takes it from him and opens it up, her eyes widen as she calls for the packs attention.

"listen to what this note says, it was from nightmare himself"

_You think that the money was my greatest treasure? Well you're wrong, my greatest treasure wasn't the money but the roof I put over their heads, the food I put in their stomachs, the beds I let them sleep in, and the smiles I put on their hearts, My greatest treasure is that I was able to make a difference in this world for people who felt that the world gave up on them, I gave them strength, and a new beginning, I would do it all again but it seems a new chapter of my life is to be made, I never thought that being this young I would be able to make a difference, The greatest treasure cannot be bought or found, the greatest treasure doesn't start with a map, I will let you in on a little secret the greatest treasure starts…and ends in the heart-Nightmare_

"Well this note is right, the greatest treasures do start in the heart, because as of now Shamus is a whole year old" Pam says smiling at her son

"I had the greatest treasure from the first time I met her" Jonah says wrapping his arms around Vienna from behind. Kissing her neck and smiling.

"Our greatest treasure was joining the pack" Cyrus and his brothers all say in unison.

The pack all look around when they hear the sound of a flute playing,

"There is only one person that plays the flute" Pam says looking up and smiles as she sees Mana sitting near the opening of the cave playing his flute with his eyes closed and his hair blowing in the October breeze.

"I see you found our treasure" Mana says keeping his eyes closed.

The Pack all just gasp at what they just heard.

"You mean you are nightmare?" Jonah asks in sheer shock.

"Not me..we are nightmare" Mana says as Koa and Aaron walk into the cave holding one side of the chest each

"How can that be though? Nightmare is just a legend?" Vienna says

"No we are very much alive, we just made it too the point of being legends" Koa says dropping his part of the chest.

"We started at the age of 10" Aaron says dropping his part of the chest.

"But how were you able to?" Pam is all she is able to say because when the pack looked up Mana was gone and when they went to ask where Mana went, Koa and Aaron were both gone too.

A/N how was that chapter of the story? Will Mana them return to the pack or is there something more deeper about the head wolves? What does the future hold for Jonah them. Please stay tuned, also I might not be able to post chapters as fast as I used to because I got a job now so please bear with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: True intentions

It's been days since Mana, Aaron and Koa disappeared into the night which has the pack baffled, even little shamus is beginning to wonder where his dad could have gone, they were more surprised than scared at the fact that their leaders were a legend. But something was strange about them that night, they seemed different.

"Where do you think they could have gone?"

"Isn't it obvious, they are getting more pack members" Jonah said surely.

"What happened to you babe?" Jojo whispers to himself, as the rest of the pack look at Jojo and ask him what he said.

"Oh nothing" Jojo lied as he went into his room and took out a picture from his drawer, it was a picture of the Mana he knew holding him from the back with that sly grin of his, but this Mana was nothing short of pure evil, maybe worst. Jojo didnt know how right he was because at that moment the pack's phone began to ring, Jojo being the oldest male picks up the phone and begins to talk.

"Hello? who is this?"

"This is David, I am Mana and Koa's second cousin, I would like for you guys to come here, there is some things i would like to tell you about Mana them.

Jojo them seeing this as a way to get some answers quickly jump into Jojo's, Pam's, and Justin's car. They began going down towards the mountains as they come up to a small house half an hour later. They see a scared who standing outside with the lights on, he was shorter than Mana them, and he had completely black hair.

"Hey my name is David nice to meet you guys"

But before the pack could respond 3 drunk guys come up from an alley nearby stumbling towards the pack. Jojo, Justin and Jonah stand infront of the others trying to make a barrier when two of them pull out a gun and points it at them, one towards David the other towards the pack.

"Give us all your money" says one drunk

"We dont have any money" Jojo snorts out trying to be brave

"Yeah so beat it" Jonah says trying to be brave for the pack as well as Vienna.

As if all seemed lost for the pack three hooded figures come out from the shadows, the two who's with the guns begin shooting at the figures but the bullets dont seem to be affecting them at all. The drunk punks then turn and run away fearing that the people they were shooting at were ghosts or something.

The hooded figures pull back their hoods revealing 3 all so well known faces.

"MANA, AARON, KOA!" Cyrus says running up and giving the three leaders a hug

"Daddy!" Shamus calls out from Pams arms raising his hands.

Aaron just seems to be gliding across the ground as he picks up his son a smile spreads across his face.

"I think a party is in order" Koa says getting on the phone and calling as much friends and relatives as they can. Hours later the David's house is surrounded by friends and cousins of the three leaders.

"I would like to introduce the pack too a few of my cousins, This is Victor, you already met David, this is my young cousin Tish, and her little brother Timmy" Mana says a grin on his face

"And this is our friends Nate, Rj, Anthony, and Nuke" Koa says smiling as well.

"Now that everyone is introduced, I would like all of Mana's friends and family to follow us to the back for a very special treat" Aaron says having a sinister smile on his face too.

The family and friends think nothing of it when they go into the back and notices that its dark, after about 10 feet they hear something like a metal chain and a lock locking something in place. When the lights turn on they notice that they are in a steel cage 15 ft high and 8 feet wide.

"What is going on here?" David yells out in fear.

"Why its our true intentions of course" Aaron says swinging the key back and forth.

"What do you mean true intentions" Rj asks really terrified now.

Tish looks up and notices Mana staring down at her a smile on his face and a mask in his hand.

"But Mana I loved you as my cousin"

"Yeah but I didn't" Mana says ramming his hand into her chest three blades poking from her back. Everyone begins screaming as they begin to run, after a few moments just Rj, David, and Nate are alive"

"First we will end you cousin" Mana and Aaron begin circling David.

"But why? I never did anything" David said tears streaming down his face

"That is why" Mana says ramming his claw into David's chest "You DIDN'T do anything"

"What Mana is trying to say is that" Aaron says holding a gun to David's face, "We don't have room in our family for weak shits like you"

Aaron pulls the trigger but no sound is heard all you see is David fall to the ground a hole in his head and his eyes slowly losing life.

Mana getting bored already with a clean swipe decapitates both Nate and Rj, their bodies falling to the ground and their heads rolling towards the wall of the cage.

Mana then looks up and stares into the sky.

"I know you readers are reading this, don't think we forgot about you, our master the one you guys so easily fell for preys on the weak, there is no place in his world for the weak" Mana says a smile on his face as he licks the blood from one of the blades on his claw

"And that means we will slaughter, kill, annialate, what ever the fuck you want to say, we will do horrible things to those weak people in his life" Koa says putting more bullets into his gun.

"One person at a time whether its friends, or even family, they will all meet a dark end"

A/N how do you guys like this chapter.. please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

The pack realizes now that no matter where you are there will always be problems that find you, but in this situation though the pack knows that they cannot run away from this problem because if they do, it may very well cost them their lives…

Chapter 12: Unlikely Hero

"Mana I am getting tired again" Jojo says laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder

"Well what can we do, we live here now, and we can't run from everything" Mana says rubbing his hand through Jojo's raven black hair.

"I wonder if Justin will come back" Cyrus says walking into the room holding Shamus by the hand.

"I am sure we all do, even Mana is beginning to miss him" Koa says looking over at his brother who just lets out a soft sigh.

The pack thinking that Justin just needed some time decide to go to a park and just have a picnic, Vienna and Pam begin to make sandwiches, Mana them begin to grab some stuff to play with at the park, a basketball, football, a Frisbee, and for Shamus a soccer ball.

The pack get into their cars as they begin to drive off down a few blocks to the park.

Arriving at the park they see that the playground is filled with little kids, which gives Cyrus an idea, asking Pam and Aaron if it would be ok if he took Shamus to the playground to play with the other kids, Pam and Aaron agreed to it as long as he watches Shamus. Cyrus feeling happy about being an older brother runs at the same speed as Shamus.

Throughout the day the pack is just having a great fun time playing with the toys, and socializing with other people, but no matter where you go there will usually always be problems, it just so happened that the problem found them.

"What the hell is this? Don't you know this is the Dark Disciples turf?" says a guy wearing a jacket with a pitchfork printed on a black book with name "Dark Disciples" printed on the top.

"Sorry, we were just wanting to have a great time out with each other that's all"

"Well to late for that, your on our turf now" Says the member of the Disciples as he and some of his members begin to make their way towards the pack.

"Stay the hell away from my family!"

The pack looks towards where the voice was coming from and here comes running with Mana's staff is Justin. Justin is drenched in sweat from running.

"I… will not let you harm my family, even if I die, they survive, they are all I have, even if Mana hates me he took me in, so I will fight for them"

The gang members grab their bats but next thing you know three shurikens come and land in their face.

"Siris, what did I tell you about aiming for the face" a female voice is heard, followed by a chuckle.

"Hehe sorry Lehua, I just wanted to have a little fun" Siris says walking over and grabbing his three stars that were imbedded into the gang's skulls.

"Well what do you expect from your boyfriend Leh, you know how he gets when it comes to sharp things" says another older who wearing a black trench coat.

"Sorry for Siris' child like behavior, when he has something sharp he tends to get too (playful), oh My name is Anthony Ulrich but you can call me AU for short" Anthony says introducing himself to the pack

"This is Lehua and her psychotic boyfriend Siris, but don't worry he wont harm any1 he cares about"

"Reminds me of Mana" Jojo says interlocking his fingers with his boyfriend's.

A/N how is the ending of this story, does the three new who's ring a bell? Hahaha how was that twist


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The truth is told

Jojo wakes up after a long night with the pack, Shamus is layed out ontop of his dads chest wrapped in his father's loving brace while Pam has her head against Aaron's neck.

Vienna is fast asleep in the arms of Jonah, Koa is up along with the other Mosley siblings in the back lifting weights and training. Everyone is in the house except Mana, Jojo not worring for the safety of Mana just goes into the kitchen and grabs a bowl of cereal.

Not far off in the distance Mana has his head in his hands not believing what the cops told him the night before. Thinking that he only had Koa as a last family member come to find out he has a younger brother and sister. Mana has no time to think any longer because he can here Jojo howling for him, so Mana gets up from the hill and walks back towards the house.

"Hey Mana, where did you go to?"

"Nowhere babe, I just had to think for a while."

"Ok well lets go inside already Vienna and Pam have breakfast ready for us and everyone wont eat until the whole pack is there, not even Justin will eat."

"He truly wants to be in the family doesn't he?"

"Well his family did die remember"

Mana simply nods as he interlocks his fingers with his boyfriend and they walk back towards the house. A few hours later there is a knock on the door and Jojo answers it. To see a cop from the neighborhood and two young who's the boy, about 15 has silver fur with his hair parted down the middle, the tips of his hair is silver and gold. While the girl also 15, is a bright blue aqua color, with various blue streaks in her hair.

"Who are they?" Jojo asks the cop with a confused look on his face.

"They are my younger siblings, it seems they are from a different dad" Mana says coming up behind Jojo and placing an arm on his shoulder.

Jojo just moves to the side, as the silver who walks out onto the balcony and just stares out over the horizon, while his sister follows behind him also looking out into the horizon.

"You can feel it too can't you sis?"

"Yups, it smells like a celebrity is also here"

"And with the mixed feelings that Mana is feeling it has to be Justin"

"How could you guys have known I was here?" Justin comes out and walks onto the balcony.

"Because we know what each other is feeling or thinking without even saying anything"

"Oh well, that's cool but what…"

"My name is Hoku O' Kalani Kai" Hoku says and then glances over at her brother "His name is Pouli"

"Oh what does your names mean?"

"Mine means Star from Heaven" Hoku says as she flips her hair.

"And mine means eclipse" Po says his hair shimmering with the feint light that is given.

"Oh well that's cool" Justin says

Hoku leans over towards her brother and whispers something into his ear, which made him look at her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think he really does?"

"No doubt about it Po he really does"

"I hope your not doing this just to get my hopes up"

"Nope I swear it"

"Ok then because someone in this household already likes you too"

"Who?"

"Don't worry sis you will see soon enough I will just tell you that his name starts with a C"

Hoku thinks long and hard about who this person may be but gets snapped back to reality when Mana calls them inside to introduce them to the rest of the pack.

"I guess being emotionless runs in the family for the guys huh Koa" Marcus says playfully

"Yeah but I'm sure Po can keep up with Koa them, in fighting that is"

"That's where you are wrong Cody"

"Why is he weaker than you guys?" Mike asked putting a slice of steak into his mouth

"Actually we are aren't even on the same level as he is"

"Yeah at the arcade there is this game that tests your strength, the max you can get is 999 points, we can only get to the mid 800's before the counter begins to start to slow down"

"What about his?" Cyrus asks feeding Shamus his food

"His goes up to 986 before it even begins to slow down" Mana says laughing before making a serious face and looks at Justin.

"Hey Justin mind if I talk to you and Cyrus for a bit"

"Sure" both Justin and Cyrus reply following Mana out onto the balcony.

"I know for a fact that you both like my younger siblings, and even though I wont kick you out of the family there will be a long period of silence before I even begin to consider talking to you guys again. Is that clear"

"Yes Mana" Justin and Cyrus both say as they walk back inside arms wrapped around Mana's shoulders.

That night while the pack is sleeping Mana and Jojo are awake and Jojo simply smiles at his boyfriend.

"What is so funny Babe"

"I think you were a little too hard on Justin and Cyrus tonight"

"What! How did you know that?"

"Being with you this long I kind of picked up on your feelings and thoughts"

"Your just so full of surprises aren't you?" Mana says kissing Jojo on the nose.

Inside Pam and Aaron's room Shamus wakes up from sleeping before crawling over to Aaron and looking down "I wuv you Daddy" Shamus says kissing his dad on the forehead, and then he goes and does the same thing to Pam before falling back asleep between his parents.

A/N this is the second to the last chapter, but the last chapter will be the cutest thing I have ever written, it seems to scare me a bit and I bet it will confuse the hell out of you guys but thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing my stories.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Los Lobos/ Going Home

Its been years since they made their home in Whatville, but every good thing must come to an end, Shamus is about to start pre school soon, But he isn't going to be going anywhere in Whatville, nope the leaders have other things in mind.

In the hall way you have the leaders along with PJ and Hoku. They are all sitting around on the couches discussing the matter at hand. They been going at it for about a good 15 minutes.

"Mana are you sure about this? I mean we went through so much to get away from it all and now you want to go back?" Koa asks confused

"You are right Koa but I proved a point, whether the rest of them see it I proved a point"

"Yes you did, you proved that we were able to make it on our own, and we were able to survive off of our own paychecks…and your choker" Aaron says taking a sip of his soda

"Also our pack is stronger than before we got here, now its time to make the pack even bigger and stronger"

"You mean we are actually going to go through with this?"

"Yes but don't tell the others yet"

"As you wish" Aaron says as they end the meeting and not a second too soon because who better to come through the door than the pack themselves. Cyrus and Justin come in last as PJ and Hoku both look at each other and grin. Getting up and heading towards the door, PJ and Hoku tell Justin and Cyrus to come with them for a walk. A few minutes later they make their way to the hill that the pack would always go to just to hang out at and that's when feelings are expressed and truths are told.

"Ok so Cyrus and Justin we both know what you guys are thinking" Hoku says a sly grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asks tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Well I know that you like me Cyrus and that Justin likes PJ" Hoku says giggling.

"WHATTT! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Cyrus says almost screaming

"Well better believe it because its true"

"JUSTIN YOUR GAY?" Cyrus says looking at Justin who just turns bright red but PJ just starts to laugh.

"No he is bi and I didn't think that would have been the biggest surpise to you, I thought you would have asked something like how did we know that you guys liked us" PJ putting his hair into a ponytail.

"Well that too but that about Justin just caught me off guard"

Half an hour later they head back to the house and to everyone's shock Cyrus is holding Hoku's hand and Justin is holding PJ's. Instead of asking questions though the pack just lets it go and doesn't think anything of it. They accept anyone no matter what way they are. But then the news is broken as Mana tells the pack that this is going to be their last week there. So for the whole week until the last two days they did everything from hiking to swimming in a lake. They decide to have a dinner outside on the second to the last night there and Justin begins to sing a song.

_Justin:She loved him like he was  
The last man on Earth  
Gave him everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down  
Then come lovin' up to her  
Give a little, then take it back_

She'd tell him about her dreams  
He'd just shoot 'em down  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
"You're crazy for believin'  
You'll ever leave the ground"  
He said, "Only angels know how to fly"

And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

One Sunday morning  
She didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave  
He went up to the bedroom  
Found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze

With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly 

The leaders rising up to the challenge decide to stand up and sing a song of their own. The pack is loving how everyone is expressing themselves that night.

I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to

Mana: _I'd walk halfway around the world  
For just one kiss from you  
Far beyond the call of love  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
As long as your love's there to lead me  
I won't lose my way believe me  
Even through the darkest night you know_

Koa: I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

Aaron: I used to think that dreams were just  
For sentimental fools  
And I'd never find someone  
Who'd give their love so true  
But I knew the very minute  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
And now I want the whole world  
To know

Hoku: Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, PJ: oohhh  


PJ holds the note for 5 seconds before ending it tightening his fists and holding it to his chest. The pack goes into an uproar as applauds can be heard echoing through the night. The next day they run into a lady that works at a nearby orphanage. She tells them that the orphanage is closing down because they are back on their payment by several months.

"So you mean you and the children will be out on the streets?" Mana says looking at her with a sincere look on his face.

"Yes sir" she says looking down.

"Well our house is paid off, but sadly we have to move out and go somewhere else" Mana says digging into his pocket and pulling out the keys to their home.

"Are you sure about this sir?" the lady asks taking the keys from Mana.

"Yups we have another chapter in our lives to start" Koa says.

So she thanks them and gathers all the kids from the orphanage to come out and she tells them the great news. She grabs her camera and has all the kids gather around the pack. As she takes a picture she asks them what are their names.

"You can just call us a wolf pack" Mana says to which the pack as if on cue howls to the skies. Finally the last night when the pack say their farewells to the kids they drive off into the night. And Hanging in the living room right above the television is the picture with the words graved onto it above their heads "Dios bendice el paquete de lobo… God bless the wolf pack"

Off into the night their windows rolled down rides the pack back to Whoville where they once belonged. PJ is asleep in the arms of Justin as Hoku is the same in Cyrus' arms.

A/N that is the end of this story and the songs are a broken wing from Martina Mcbride and one from the backstreet boys. Hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
